


I Pray You Happiness

by gokudera_j_vie (julie_chii)



Category: Yamada Tarou Monogatari | The Story of Yamada Taro (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie_chii/pseuds/gokudera_j_vie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebuah kisah mengenai kebahagiaan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Pray You Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I Pray You Happiness  
> A Yamada Tarou Monogatari Fanfiction  
> Yamada Tarou Monogatari © Morinaga Ai  
> Warning: One-Sided Love, Hints of Slash, Pining Character

Yamada Tarou, seorang peneliti yang cukup tersohor di usianya yang masih muda, dua puluh tujuh tahun, bujangan tampan yang telah mematahkan hati sederetan wanita (dan lelaki) tanpa yang bersangkutan sendiri menyadari, kini sedang sibuk setengah mati mempersiapkan sebuah pernikahan. Bukan pernikahannya, melainkan pernikahan adiknya yang hanya tinggal sebulan lagi. Dengan seorang ayah yang suka menghilang tak jelas jejaknya, Tarou adalah satu-satunya pria yang dapat diandalkan sebagai pendamping pengantin.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia menikahkan adiknya, hanya saja ini pertama kalinya dia menikahkan _adiknya_ dengan _sahabatnya_. Janji sepuluh tahun yang lalu dengan sang kepala keluarga Mimura sepertinya benar-benar ditepati tanpa bantahan dari pihak mana pun kecuali Tarou. Kalau saja bukan karena adik perempuannya sendiri yang memohon restu kepadanya, mungkin sampai hari kiamat pun Tarou tidak akan pernah menyetujui pernikahan ini, tidak juga dengan iming-iming duit (sebuah suara di belakang kepalanya bertanya, “benarkah?” degan nada skeptik).

“Haaahhhh!!” Tarou menghela nafas panjang sembari menghempaskan badannya ke kasur, lelah dan stressnya menumpuk.

Terkadang dia heran sendiri dengan sifat keras kepala-nya menyangkut hubungan Yoshiko dengan Mimura. Dia tahu benar jika Yoshiko menikah dengan sahabatnya itu, hidupnya akan terjamin. Tarou juga tahu kalau Mimura itu orang baik, dia sudah berteman dengan pemuda _stoic_ itu lebih dari sepuluh tahun bagaimana pun juga, dan yakin Mimura pasti akan menjaga dan membahagiakan Yoshiko. Lalu, _kenapa_? Itu salah satu penyebab stress-nya, pertanyaan yang belum juga terjawab.

Ah, tak terjawab pun tak masalah, pikirnya. Pernikahan pun tinggal menghitung hari. Kalau dia mengacungkan tangan tak setuju pun tak akan ada yang menggubris, kalah suara, kemudian bisa-bisa dia dibenci seumur hidup oleh keluarganya. Asal Yoshiko (dan semua anggota keluarganya) bahagia, dia tak punya pilihan lain selain mengibarkan bendera putih tanda menyerah.

Seiring detik jam yang terus bergerak dengan suara tik-tik-tik-nya yang konstan, akhirnya Tarou pun terlelap. Dalam tidurnya, sebuah kenangan masa lalu mampir ke dalam mimpinya. Ada dirinya di sana, tentu saja, dan Mimura, dan keluarganya, dan pejalan kaki, dan sebuah sepeda, dan sebuah pembicaraan tentang kebahagiaan.

* * *

Mimura dan Tarou baru saja menyelesaikan praktikum mereka di kampus. Karena keduanya kebetulan mendapat tugas dari Proffesor mereka untuk membereskan ruangan laboratorium berdua, mereka berniat untuk pulang bersama –Mimura kembali ke rumahnya dan Tarou ke tempat kerja sambilannya, jelas. Mimura telah menyelesaikan bagiannya terlebih dahulu dan sedang menunggu Tarou menyelesaikan bagiannya ketika tiba-tiba bertanya, “Bagaimana denganmu? Siapa yang akan membahagiakanmu?”

“Maksudmu?” Tarou menoleh dengan wajah bingung dan tangannya berhenti dalam perjalanan meletakkan peralatan praktikum ke rak. Pemuda itu berkedip sekali, dua kali, sebelum dengan nada tersinggung berkata, “Aku bahagia kok.”

Mimura menghela nafas sembari membuang muka, secara tidak langsung mengatakan kalau dia tidak puas dengan jawaban Tarou.

“Aku khawatir,” ujar Mimura sembari merapikan barang-barangnya. “Dengar ya! Aku paham kalau kebahagiaanmu adalah membahagiakan keluargamu, ibumu dan adik-adikmu. Aku juga tahu kalau kau akan melakukan apa pun demi mereka,” jelasnya, menutup risleting tas selempang miliknya. “Tapi justru itulah yang membuatku khawatir. Kau tipe orang yang akan mengorbankan kebahagiaan sendiri demi kebahagiaan orang lain.”

Tarou terdiam, mengalihkan tatapan dari sahabatnya, tangannya kembali bergerak untuk meletakkan sebuah _beaker glass_ ke dalam rak kaca. “Tapi mereka bukan orang lain, Mimura. Mereka keluargaku. Bukan orang lain,” katanya tegas. “Kewajibanku untuk membahagiakan mereka, atau setidaknya memastikan mereka bahagia.”

Mimura tak menanggapi, berdiri diam di samping pintu dengan tas yang telah tersampir di bahunya, dahinya sedikit berkerut. Tarou sendiri tak merasa risih dengan kebisuan Mimura yang tiba-tiba itu, tetap melanjutkan tugasnya hingga selesai. Setelah semua rapi, Tarou membereskan barang-barang pribadinya dan berjalan ke arah Mimura.

“Ayo pulang, Mimura- _kun_ ,” ajak Tarou.

Mimura melirik Tarou dari sudut matanya untuk menemukan sang putra sulung keluarga Yamada tersebut sedang tersenyum ke arahnya, membuatnya sekali lagi menghela nafas. “Ya, ayo pulang.”, ujar Mimura, dan Tarou dan Mimura pun berjalan menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil sepeda milik Tarou.

“Oh ya, Mimura,” tegur Tarou tiba-tiba di tengah jalan. “Karena kau jarang mampir ke rumah selama beberapa waktu terakhir ini, Yoshiko menanyakanmu terus tuh,” katanya terpaksa. Entah kenapa Tarou sedikit tidak suka jika adik perempuannya terlalu akrab dengan sahabatnya, janji kakek Mimura beberapa tahun silam masih terngiang di telinganya tiap kali nama Mimura dan Yoshiko muncul dalam satu kalimat yang sama.

“Hmm?” gumam Mimura sambil lalu. “Kau tahu alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa datang ke tempatmu,” lanjutnya tanpa ekspresi atau menatap langsung wajah Tarou.

Tarou memasang wajah cemberut dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya, menolak menimpali percakapan mereka lebih lanjut. Namun tidak sampai sedetik kemudian ekspresinya berubah, kerutan keras kepala di sudut matanya melembut dan berpindah ke dahinya dalam sebuah kerutan bimbang, dan semakin detik terlewati semakin langkahnya melambat seolah ada yang memberatkan kakinya sampai akhirnya Tarou benar-benar berhenti berjalan.

Mimura, setelah beberapa langkah berada di depan Tarou, menyadari bahwa sahabatnya baru saja berhenti berjalan pun turut berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. “Yamada?” tanyanya. “Ada apa?”

“Hei,” ujar Tarou. “Aku hanya berpikir...,” katanya penuh keraguan dengan tatapan mata terpaku pada ujung sepatunya. Kemudian Tarou menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, yang Mimura yakin akan membuat Tarou sakit kepala setelahnya, dan mengangkat tatapannya dengan wajah dipenuhi senyuman. “Lupakan saja, bukan hal yang penting,” kata Tarou dengan ceria.

Mimura menatap sosok sahabatnya itu beberapa detik lebih lama dengan tatapan curiga.

Dipandangi seperti itu oleh Mimura membuat Tarou gelisah dan berkeringat dingin. Apakah Mimura dapat menebak isi pikirannya? Ketika Mimura mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali menghadap ke depan dan berjalan maju, Tarou menghela napas lega.

Tidak ketahuan, batinnya lega.

Tidak apa-apa, Mimura tidak menyadari keegoisanmu, Tarou, katanya pada diri sendiri.

Karena tidak mungkin dia mengatakan pada Mimura bahwa andaikan Mimura dan Yoshiko benar akan menikah, dia akan merasa kesepian. Tidak hanya dia kehilangan adik untuk dimanjakan dan dijaga, adik yang secara literal dia besarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang dan perhatian, tapi Tarou juga akan kehilangan Mimura pada saat yang sama, sosok sahabat yang selalu ada untuknya dalam segala macam kesulitan dan satu-satunya tempat bagi Tarou untuk mencurahkan unek-uneknya.

Tidak mungkin juga dia mengaku pada Mimura, bahwa pikirannya tentang membagi Mimura pada orang lain sama mengganjalnya dengan pemikiran memberikan Yoshiko yang telah dibesarkannya pada orang lain.

“Kau tahu, Yamada?”

Suara Mimura menyentak Tarou dari pikirannya. Dilihatnya Mimura masih terus berjalan dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Sempat dipikirnya salah dengar, namun kemudian Mimura melanjutkan, “Seandainya suatu hari nanti kau tidak menemukan seseorang untuk membahagiakanmu, maka aku sendirilah yang akan turun tangan untuk melakukannya.”

Kemudian sebuah mobil lewat, dan suara angin yang berdesing yang diakibatkannya menenggelamkan segalanya.

* * *

Tarou tersentak dari lelapnya. Apa itu tadi? Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Tarou mengingat percakapan dalam mimpinya tersebut namun tidak pernah memikirkannya sebelum mimpi semalam menghampiri. Orang sering bilang bahwa Tarou itu tidak peka, tapi Tarou tidaklah sekepala batu itu untuk tidak menyadari apa yang dihadapkan alam bawah sadarnya padanya.

Sebuah kenyataan.

Dia mengharapkan sebuah kebahagiaan. Dan bukan kebahagiaan biasa. Melainkan kebahagiaan yang ditawarkan oleh Mimura Takuya.

Bentuk kebahagiaan yang seperti apa, Tarou tidak yakin. Sebagai teman? Sebagai ipar? Atau sebagai sesuatu yang lain? Ingin rasanya Tarou mengambil ponselnya dan menagih janji Mimura. Hanya satu hal yang membuatnya mengurungkan niat, karena apabila dia melakukannya, bukankah itu sama artinya dengan mengakui bahwa dirinya sedang tidak bahagia.

Tarou bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju cermin seukuran badan di salah satu sisi kamar, sebuah cermin hadiah dari ibunya. Dipandanginya dirinya di balik cermin. Dan dahinya berkerut melihat apa yang terpantul dalam cermin tersebut. Rambutnya berantakan, kantung mata berwarna hitam, pipi tirus, dan tatapan lelah.

Buruk rupa.

Dibandingkan dengan Yoshiko, atau adik-adiknya yang lain, Tarou merasa buruk rupa. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang masih sanggup menyebutnya tampan setelah bertemu dengan para anggota keluarganya yang lain? Seluruh anggota keluarganya memiliki wajah yang sumringah dan cerah, dipenuhi kebahagiaan, yang mana selalu membuat Tarou bahagia dan bangga saat melihatnya, menyadari bahwa sebagian dari kebahagiaan di wajah mereka merupakan hasil kerja kerasnya.

Oh, jangan salah. Tarou tidak sedang menyalahkan siapa-siapa, apalagi keluarganya. Dia hanya berpikir bahwa muncul dengan wajah buruk rupa seperti ini di hadapan keluarganya akan membuat mereka cemas. Kecemasan selalu membuat kebahagiaan di wajah mereka luntur, dan Tarou benci itu.

Membenci dirinya sendiri.

Lalu dia pun berpikir, kalau dia sendiri tidak dapat mencintai dirinya sendiri, adakah orang yang dapat mencintainya?

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba terbersit dalam pikirannya, “Kalau Mimura pasti bisa.”

Tarou segera membuang pikiran tersebut jauh-jauh. Tidak, tidak, dia bahagia. Dengan atau tanpa Mimura, Tarou bahagia, asalkan keluarganya bahagia. Kebahagiaan mereka adalah kebahagiaannya. Sayangnya, kebahagiaan salah satu anggota keluarganya, Yoshiko, bergantung pada Mimura. Huh! Dia tidak akan pernah lepas dari Mimura sepertinya.

Tatapan Tarou tidak sengaja menuju ke arah jam dinding, pukul delapan pagi, dan Tarou nyaris mengumpat. Dia kesiangan, padahal pukul setengah sepuluh dia ada janji bertemu dengan Profesor Nagahara. Dengan terburu-buru Tarou pun bergegas berbenah; membasuh muka, menyikat gigi, dan berganti pakaian. Setelah pertemuan dengan Profesor Nagahara, Tarou juga masih harus mengawasi penelitian di laboratorium utama Universitas. Kemudian malam harinya mampir ke rumah keluarganya untuk mengecek ulang persiapan pernikahan Yoshiko dan Mimura.

Sebagian besar orang pasti berpikir hari yang akan dijalani oleh Tarou tersebut akan melelahkan, namun Tarou sudah terbiasa hidup susah sejak kanak-kanak. Menghidupi ibu dan adik-adiknya, menjadi subtitusi dari ayah yang sering menghilang dan tak kunjung pulang. Sekedar men-supervisi penelitian dan persiapan penikahan belum ada apa-apanya.

* * *

“Kau kelihatan lelah,” komentar Mimura.

Tarou tengah membaca daftar _catering_ ketika Mimura masuk ke ruang tamu rumah keluarganya dan mengomentari penampilannya. Hari itu merupakan pertemuan pertama kedua sahabat setelah berminggu-minggu. Maklum, keduanya sama-sama sibuk, jadwal pun tidak pernah cocok.

“Oh, Mimura,” sapa Tarou, tersenyum, menutup daftar _catering_ , kemudian berdiri untuk menyambut sahabatnya semenjak SMA tersebut. “Tumben?”

“Kebetulan,” jawab Mimura dengan wajah datar.

Mimura memang sering dinilai khalayak sebagai sosok yang dingin, namun Tarou tahu sifat asli pria yang telah banyak membantunya di masa-masa sulit tersebut. Mimura berasal dari keluarga terpandang, membuatnya memiliki imej yang harus dijaga; _cool_ dan berwibawa. Sementara Mimura yang dikenal oleh Tarou adalah pribadi yang baik hati tapi usil sekali. Sering memang Mimura menarik Tarou dari jurang masalah, namun tidak jarang juga Mimura menjahilinya dan menjadikannya bahan hiburan.

Pasti banyak yang berpikir bahwa Tarou buta akan sosok jahil Mimura, bahwa dirinya terlalu polos untuk menyaksikan karakter asli Mimura Takuya. Tidak benar. Tarou paham mengenai sikap usil Mimura yang dipandang negatif oleh orang-orang, bedanya Tarou tidak menganggapnya sebagai hal negatif, namun positif –sebuah poin yang membuat Mimura dapat menjadi sahabatnya. Kejahilan Mimura tidak pernah gagal membuat Tarou ikut tertawa di akhir kisah.

Mimura melirik lembaran di tangan Tarou. “Kau tidak perlu repot-repot harusnya,” gumamnya. “Harusnya kau serahkan saja hal ini pada para orangtua.”

Tarou hanya tertawa canggung. “Aku tidak yakin persiapan akan beres tepat waktu kalau mereka yang diserahi kewajiban mengurusnya,” kata Tarou. “Seperti kau tidak tahu bagaimana orangtua kami saja. Lagi pula, aku ingin memberikan kebahagiaan terakhir untuk Yoshiko berupa sebuah pernikahan yang sempurna.”

Mimura mengulurukan tangannya dan mengacak-acak rambut Tarou. “Jangan hanya memikirkan kebahagiaan orang lain,” komentarnya. “Sekali-kali pikirkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri.”

Tarou merunduk menghindari tangan Mimura. “Hei! Sudah, sudah, kau kesini untuk menemui Yoshiko kan. Pergi sana, jangan ganggu aku!” tegur Tarou dengan nada ringan dan bercanda, meski sebenarnya dalam dirinya baru saja muncul sesuatu yang memberatkan hati setelah mendengar komentar Mimura.

“Yamada, aku serius,” tekan Mimura. “Sesekali pikirkan dirimu sendiri, oke?” tangan yang tadi tidak sampai ke puncak kepala Tarou kini jatuh ke pundak sang profesor muda.

Sebelum Tarou dapat memberikan respon, berat tangan tersebut di pundaknya hilang. Sang pemilik tangan berbalik dan berjalan pergi mencari calon pengantinnya. Tarou menatap punggung yang semakin menjauh tersebut sebelum menangkupkan tangan ke pundak tempat Mimura tadi meletakkan tangannya, merasakan sisa-sisa beban dan temperaturnya.

Hanya sisa-sisanya saja.

Dan tiba-tiba saja Tarou berpikir, apakah mungkin kebahagiaan yang selama ini dia rasakan bukanlah kebahagiaan yang utuh? Apakah mungkin bahwa yang dia anggap sebagai kebahagiaan hanya sisa-sisa dari keluarganya. Sekedar gaung, bukan yang nyata. Kalau begitu, kebahagiaan itu sebenarnya apa?

* * *

Hari-hari menjelang pernikahan Yoshiko dan Mimura dipenuhi oleh kesibukan bagi Tarou. Begitu sibuknya hingga dia tidak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar memikirkan cinta atau kebahagiaan. Masih banyak hal yang harus diurus, mulai dari tempat pelaminan, _catering_ , baju pernikahan, daftar tamu, dan lain-lain. Dan jerih payah Tarou tersebut terbayar ketika hari pernikahan tiba.

Tarou berdiri di depan ruang ganti mempelai wanita setelah melakukan inspeksi terakhir di aula pernikahan –semuanya sempurna. Tugasnya yang terakhir adalah mengantarkan sang adik perempuan ke samping sahabatnya di altar nanti –sang ayah lagi-lagi menghilang di hari penting. Berdiri di depan pintu, Tarou merasakan sebuah keraguan –campuran gugup dan bimbang. Ketika akhirnya perasaannya sudah sedikit tenang, diketuknya pintu ruangan tiga kali, jeda sedetik, kemudian Tarou membuka pintu tersebut sedikit dan mengintip.

“Yoshiko?”

Semua wanita di dalam ruangan menoleh, namun bersitatap dengan Tarou adalah yang sedang duduk di tengah-tengah kerumunan tersebut. Wanita tersebut mengenakan baju pengantin putih yang cantik sekali, dan riasan wajahnya yang simpel memberikan kesan elegan dan polos pada waktu yang bersamaan –menambahkan kecantikannya. Sebuah buket bunga tergenggam anggun di kedua tangan di pangkuannya.

“Kakak,” sapa Yoshiko dengan senyuman sumringah.

“Hei,” balas Tarou, masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan perlahan. “Kau tampak cantik. Curang sekali Mimura bisa mendapatkan wanita secantik ini,” opininya.

Yoshiko tertawa malu-malu mendengar pujian sang kakak.

“Kakak mengatakan seolah Takuya-san sangat beruntung untuk mendapatkanku,” kata Yoshiko. “Padahal seharusnya akulah yang harusnya merasa beruntung bisa mendapatkan lelaki seperti Takuya-san.”

Tiba-tiba Tarou berjongkok di hadapan Yoshiko dan meraih kedua tangan Yoshiko yang tengah menggenggam buket bunga. “Memang benar ucapanku kok,” ujar Tarou bangga. “Siapa pun yang berhasil mendapatkan adik-adikku adalah orang paling beruntung sedunia! Lihatlah dirimu, cantik begini. Kenapa tiba-tiba merasa minder?” Tarou terdiam. “Aah... ataukah jangan-jangan kau tidak percaya diri dengan cara kakakmu ini membesarkanmu!”

“Tidak benar!” Yoshiko segera menyangkal. “Kak Tarou sudah membesarkan aku dan para saudara kita dengan baik. Aku tidak bisa meminta lebih!”

“Tuh Yoshiko paham,” kata Tarou dengan senyuman kemudian berdiri. “Lagipula ini hanya Mimura kok. Tidak perlu khawatir.”

Ditepuk-tepuknya kepala Yoshiko ringan. Sebenarnya Tarou ingin mengusap-usap kepala Yoshiko sebagai ekspresi sayang, namun takut merusak hiasan dan tatanan rambut adiknya yang indah tersebut. Ah, benar-benar berapa beruntungnya Mimura.

_Tok! Tok!_

Sebuah ketukan di pintu membuat Tarou menengadah. Pintu ruangan terbuka dan Jirou, salah satu adik laki-laki Tarou mengintip.

“Kak Tarou, Yoshiko, sudah siap? Acara dimulai lima menit lagi,” kata Jirou mengabarkan.

Tarou memberinya _thumbs up_ sebagai tanda dia siap. Jirou membalas _thumbs up_ tersebut, keluar, dan menutup pintu. Tarou memusatkan perhatiannya kembali pada Yoshiko, para wanita yang lain kini sibuk membenahi dan menyempurnakan dandanan Yoshiko.

“Bagaimana Yoshiko? Siap?”

Yoshiko menoleh menanggapi pertanyaan kakak tertuanya tersebut dan tersenyum. “Ya, kak, aku siap selama yang menunggu di altar adalah Takuya-san dan kakak berdiri di sampingku,” jawabnya.

Hari itu Yamada Yoshiko berganti marga menjadi Mimura Yoshiko.

* * *

Upacara pernikahannya sangatlah indah.

Berdiri di samping Yoshiko, menggandeng tangan adik perempuannya tersebut dengan cara formal, Tarou menghadap pintu di hadapannya yang tertutup. Dan ketika lagu _wedding march_ mulai mengalun, pintu tersebut terbuka, menampakkan pemandangan berwarna pastel yang membuat Tarou gugup sekaligus terpukau.

Memang Tarou sendiri yang telah mendesain ruangan upacara pernikahan, namun melihatnya dengan suasana seperti ini sangatlah berbeda dari ketika merancang dan mensupervisinya. Ruangan pastel tersebut dihiasi bunga-bunga berwarna putih, mulai dari yang sudah umum seperti mawar dan lili sampai yang jarang dikenal orang seperti anemone dan _baby breath_. Bunga-bunga berwarna putih tersebut disempurnakan oleh bunga-bunga lain dalam berbagai warna, seperti daffodil yang berwarna kuning, chrysanthemum berwarna merah, dan delphinium berwarna ungu.

Di ujung ruangan berdiri Mimura yang menanti Tarou untuk menyerahkan tangan adik perempuan kesayangannya padanya. Mimura tampak tampan dengan tuxedo hitamnya, begitu formal dan menegaskan tubuh tegapnya. Rambut hitamnya disibakkan ke belakang, membuatnya tampak lebih dewasa dari pada Mimura yang biasa dilihat oleh Tarou.

Dan Tarou dan Yoshiko pun mulai melangkah mengikuti alunan _wedding march_.

Semua mata memandang sang pengantin wanita sepanjang perjalanan singkat menuju altar. Semua tatapan tersebut mengungkapkan antara keharuan dan kebahagiaan. Dalam diri Tarou sendiri haru dan bahagia itu juga ada, namun ketika akhirnya Tarou menyerahkan tangan Yoshiko pada Mimura, ada juga perasaan yang tidak rela.

Entah yang mana yang tidak dia relakan.

Tapi tetap saja Tarou hanya bisa memandang dalam diam dan khidmat saat pendeta menuntun kedua pengantin mengucapkan sumpah mereka. Ketika pendeta menanyakan apakah ada yang keberatan, Tarou tidak mengacungkan tangannya, karena meski pun perasaan tidak rela tersebut memberatkan hatinya, tapi tidak cukup untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri.

Perasaan tidak rela tersebut hanyalah perasaan yang dapat ditanggungnya seumur hidupnya, batinnya melihat Mimura dan Yoshiko berciuman dan mengesahkan pernikahan mereka di hadapan para saksi.

Sampai saat ini dan detik ini Tarou masih tidak paham akan dirinya sendiri, mengenai kebahagiaan atau perasaannya pada Mimura, namun seperti setiap saat Tarou melihat anggota keluarganya berbahagia dia pun turut berbahagia, kali ini pun dia merasakan hal yang sama. Mungkin saja suatu hari perasaat berat tersebut akan memberatkan raganya, namun untuk saat ini kebahagiaan tempat tersebut tetap membuatnya berdiri tegak.

Oleh karena itulah Tarou mendoakan kebahagiaan orang-orang terdekatnya ini, karena meski pun terkadang kebahagiaan mereka bukanlah kebahagiaan Tarou tapi kebahagiaan tersebut sama pentingnya untuk Tarou.

E.N.D

**Author's Note:**

> I am so glad I can finish this fiction. It takes me a long time to pick it up again after abandoning it half-way. Please forgive me if the characters seems out of their characteritation, but well, I hope all of you who read it can enjoy it. Positive critics and comment will be appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
